


Cold hands

by mostlies



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, jack is like over 100 years old but has the body of a 25 yo, jack is tsundere, my oc is named theo harvey and is 22, theo is beyond confused, think of the CPs as assasins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlies/pseuds/mostlies
Summary: Theo Harvey, 22 year old African American male, has been kidnapped and dragged into something that happened over 22 years ago involving the parents he never knew. What will become of this boy? Will he be able to adapt to this strange environment or die trying?..I don't know. also very short chapters so heads up, but that should mean more chapters, right?





	Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> wild, so I may come back and edit a few things for the sake of plot, but over all this should set the mood.

The room was empty and spacious, too empty, too spacious. A wall was hiding the rickety wooden stairs that lead to a creaky wooden door. A boy, Theo, was laying in the center of said room, he was laying on his side his right arm in an uncomfortable position, well, he couldn't really adjust do to how he was tied up. The rising of his chest was the only sign that he was alive, along with the sudden twitches of his legs and fingers randomly. In the corner was an ominous dark figure sitting, tapping his foot impatiently. A few minutes passed, then hours, every now and again footsteps would be heard on the floor above. A loud slam of a foot hitting the rough cement jolted Theo awake, his eyes shot open, he subconsciously rolled onto his stomach with a groan, by the time he was able to adjust to the lighting dirty black boots were in his foggy vision.. “Hey, you finally awake?” A boot was placed under his chin to angle his face upwards, a strained groan was pulled from the boy. “Look at me,” the figure demanded, Theo looked up the best he could at the awkward angle. It was too dark to see anything other than the outline of the man. He seemed to have a hoody on, nothing seemed to significant about him.

 

“What do you want?” Theo’s voice croaked, his voice was straining from the boot at his throat. A deep chuckle shook Theo to his core, he visibly shuddered, the boot was removed and replaced with a hand as the figure bent down. Theo was able to see the man better, his skin was a charcoal black, a few noticeable scars on his chin and lips, he had a shit eating grin that gleamed with sharp canines, his hands were rough and cold. Theo shivered, another chuckle poured from the “man”, 

 

“Now, now, you’re in no position to start asking the questions, boy,” the creatures tone was no doubt mockery, Theo attempted to move his head from the rough grasp of the creature to only have him squeeze harder. The boy clenched his jaw as he felt claws dig into his ebony cheeks. This stirred up Theo.

 

“What do you  _ want _ ,” Theo repeated angrily. The creature’s eyes continued to ooze slowly, a large toothy grin spread across his face,

 

“You know exactly what I want, Harvey,” his words echoed through the adult’s mind. Only leaving more questions in their wake, 

 

“What?” he asked mindlessly, a loud sigh came the thing above him. The claws retracted with the hand and Theo’s head fell slightly before he caught it, he hadn’t realized he was resting his head on that thing’s disgustingly, freakish hand. Staring down at him, the owner of said hand began walking around the  ebony boy in front of him. 

 

“You really don’t know anything, you foolish boy,” he seemed, somewhat, surprised, “ _ they _ said you were smarter than this, but that’s what I get for listening to rumours.” As he finished he placed a heavy boot on the ebony’s back and slowly added pressure, “You are just like that pathetic excuse of a CP you call a father.” Theo opened his mouth to speak but all that he could release was a strained noise of the air being slowly forced out of him,

 

“P-please…” he squeezed out, a small chuckle was heard above him before he removed the foot. The boy coughed as he took a breath, the panicking that has risen in the boy was beginning to subside. “Why are you fucking with me?” asked the terrified, puzzled boy, “What the hell does my dad have to do with you and this sick fucking joke you are pulling?!” his confidence grew as he spoke more. The room was deafening silent, the sudden burst of anger had, obviously, taken the creature by surprise. Another loud sigh was released from his horrible mouth, he sat back down in the seat with a small  _ oof.  _

 

“Ok, i’ll catch you up to speed, dumbass,” he said irritated, “Your mother was a CP, a Creepypasta if you will, and a damn good one too. All until she meet your shitty dad and, quote on quote, fell in love,” he raised his claws and flexed his index and middle fingers, “your mom was a dear friend of mine and pretty much everyone in the compound, but your fucking dad decided to bust a nut in her and 9 months later, you, Theo Harvey was born. Now not a huge thing to you mortals but to the CPs that’s beyond fucked, your mom sacrificed everything because of  _ ‘love’”  _ the way he emphasized the word “love” was in pure disgust, but he continued “When the council found out about your mommy’s little affair they were absolutely  _ livid _ , a bounty was set out for her and your dads head,” he paused for a moment, like he was trying to remember something, “you were already about a month or so old, but we didn’t fucking know what she had done with you, our plan was to try and at least save you but your mom didn’t fucking trust us anymore, understandably, but don’t mean that shit didn’t hurt, the fuck” he crossed his arms with a huff as he finished.

 

It took a moment for the teen to process what this child was saying, he didn’t know his parents. He was put up for adoption when he was too young to remember and was adopted shortly after by a lovely hispanic couple, who couldn’t conceive. He lived his life perfectly fine, no kind of hate or confusion for his biological parents, he sort of understood that they probably couldn’t take care of him and only wanted the best. But hearing about all this made him question if this  _ fuck   _ sitting in front of him was even sane, that really wasn’t such a crazy thought considering his current position. 

 

“Uh…,” Theo started, “what the fuck?”.


End file.
